


When It Rains [Podfic]

by EgSauce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgSauce/pseuds/EgSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "When It Rains" by Fluffkills</p>
<p>Peridot has always kept her secret crush safely behind a screen.<br/>When circumstances conspire and they have the opportunity to meet, what will finally meeting Jasper teach her about herself, and what doors will it open for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When it rains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535519) by [FluffKills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffKills/pseuds/FluffKills). 



**Podfic Length:** _7:35_

**Music:** _9PM (Extended) | Animal Crossing OST_

 

[Chapter 1: Blackout](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mfxvn7wmz8ij9oc/When%20It%20Rains-CH1-Complete.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> With this being my first ever steps into Podfic work, I'd love to thank Fluffkills for writing this fantastic story and allowing me to give it another dimension of depth. This was one helluva fun first project.  
> I've noticed that a lot of podfic tend to only do a chapter from each story they touch.  
> I intend to podfic this whole piece in due time.  
> It's only up from where when it comes to my narration!
> 
> Check my tumblr out for more voice work goodness.  
> 


End file.
